1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to repair of deformities in wall elements such as holes and dents in automobile bodies and in particular to an improved filler compound for use therein and method of utilizing the same in such repair.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is conventional in the repair of deformities such as holes and dents in automobile bodies to provide a filler compound which is caused to set following application to the deformity permitting the compound then to be sanded and finished with suitable painting steps in effecting the repair of the automobile body.
It is conventional to utilize two-component settable resin systems for this purpose conventionally comprising a mixture of a base and a hardening agent. It is conventional to control the curing time by controlling the amount of hardener included in the mixture. Such curing further is a function of the length of time the applied material is exposed to the ambient atmosphere and light. Depending on the area of the repair, substantial time may be required to effect full curing of the entire body of applied material.
It is further conventional to require the mixing of the base and hardening agent at the time of desired use. Thus it is necessary to mix the ingredients in accurately determined quantities. Such a requirement presents the serious problem of possible incorrect ratios and the need for taking the additional time to effect such mixing.
The invention further comprehends the method of filling deformities in a vehicle body wall for repair thereof, comprising the steps of applying to a deformity a body of filler composition comprising a mixture of epoxy resin, cross-linking agent, activator, accelerator, plasticizer, and filler, which filler composition is settable substantially solely by subjection of ultraviolet radiation thereto, and irradiating the applied composition with ultraviolet radiation for a sufficient period of time to effectively set the applied composition through the depth thereof.
Further such conventional systems require carrying out the repair operation at relatively warm temperatures such as 60.degree. or above.
The requirement of relatively long curing times to assure full curing of the applied conventional compound presents additional problems of space, efficiency of repair operation and cost.